


Your Punishment.

by JanethDoe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Cages, Dildos, F/M, Light BDSM, Magic, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanethDoe/pseuds/JanethDoe
Summary: Nicholas and Sabrina have been together for a little over a year now. And nick might have made a little mistake, or maybe it was a trap who's to say really.Think about the consequence to your actions next time Nicky.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh,fuck!” Nicholas was sweating. Stroking his cock faster watching sabrina through the mirror. 

“Wow Nick, i thought that charm was supposed to make you last longer not cum faster.” Sabrina walked toward the mirror bending over getting a good look at nick's dick. The mirror cut off her tits off just high enough to keep him from seeing the clamps on her tits scrape across the table in front of her  
“Ooh Nicky, maybe i was wrong. I should have kept your dick locked up a bit longer, i dont think you've learned your lesson.” She stroked his cock in the mirror and nick could feel her finger move down his dick slowly. Stopping just before she could stroke his balls. 

“Oohmmph! Fuck. No. Dont stop please, it feels so good!” He gripped the base of his dick just a bit titter as sabrina twisted her finger round and around the head of his dick. 

“I don't think you deserve to cum this week Nicholas. Maybe i should hold you for another month- “

“Oh no in all holy hell! please let me cum, ugh!” Sweat ran down his face as sabrina pressed her hand to his balls. 

“How am i supposed to make sure your not going to try and watch me take a bath again Nicholas?” She ran her finger up and down the mirror, all over his body.

“Uaghh, fuck please i swear.”

About three months back Sabrina gave Nick a mirror for his birthday to celebrate their 1 year anniversary together. Obviously confused he acted grateful for the gift, its safe to say he learned what it was for when he was laying in bed and heard Sabrina's moans coming from the mirror. There she was laid out in a shallow milk bath fucking herself with a black dildo. Once she opened her eyes and noticed nick watching her fuck her self, she smiled and said an incantation. His name carved it self out in light on the black dildo she was using and nick fell to the floor in extacy.  
But NOW, Nick is being punished for taking advantage of sabrina's gift late last month, when she looked up at the ceiling mirror and caught him watching her orgasm under the faucet of her bath.

“Oh fuck please, i promise i won't do it again without your permission. You left the mirror open any way..” He had stopped stroking his cock by now. 

“NICK! Listen to me...” she slammed her hand on the table in front of her bedroom mirror Her anger shook the room. “You are NOT going to cum tonight, your NOT going to cum tomorrow night. In two weeks my aunts will be gone and i expect you at my house with your dick caged up. Ļ̴̢̰͓̘̖̣͆̿̈̐̾͘͠ͅo̷̧͎̱̯̫̽̾ͅç̸̢̟͖̟͓̗͆̌k̴̬̟͙̺̼̞̎̓̆̒e̸͒̎͜!” she said a quick incantation and caged his dick as it was before. 

“That's it?! That's how my great spellman girlfriend is gunu keep my from touching my dick!?” His jaw was tight, teeth clenched, he was still riding the high from his almost orgasm, but the feeling of being locked up and so close was agony. 

“Oh it better be, it's an easy one for you to break i'm sure, but I told you not to so i expect MY spell to still be there! Now go to bed… its a school night.” she chuckled flicking his dicks cage before cutting off the connection. 

She was a mess, she wanted to be fucked so bad, she could feel her pulse in her clit. She wanted to fuck Nick so bad. The blood was rushing to her pussy. She was a dripping mess all over her thigh high leggings. She walked over to her bed and slowly removed one of the clamps on her tits, biting her lip. “oh fuck..” Her voice low and breathy. She took off the other, her moans were broken and quiet. She gently rubbed her fingers across her breasts, over her sensitive nipples. She laid face down on her bed. Her breasts pressing against her sheets.  
“Oh heaven!” She ran her fingers over her cunt wetting her fingers and sliding them in… flexing them, over and over. At first slowly, every move she made made her breasts ache, it was all so much at first she could have come right then and there. Instead she pulled out and began rubbing her clit. It slipped between her two fingers from time to time as she rubbed them with increasing speed. Rubbing that same hand across her pussy, she reached over and slid one finger into her ass. “Mmff!” she moaned out. She reached her other hand down to her pussy and slowly slid her fingers back into her wet cunt. Her face pressing against the sheet, her sensitive breast rubbing against the bed and one soaked finger in her ass, she flexed her fingers faster and faster. The palm of her hand occasionally grazing her throbbing clit. Faster and faster she couldn't take it anymore! and she came thinking about how Nicks sweet cock, was locked up in HER spell and how she couldn't wait to fuck him.  
Her legs clenched together and her thighs trembled. Her breathing was heavy and her breasts were still pressing against the bed in delicious agony.  
She slowly, with shaking arms raised her body laying on her side looking at herself in the mirror. She was a sweaty mess, her bed was a mess but nothing some good ole bibbidi bobbidi boo won't fix.


	2. Studying at the Spellmans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Nicholas are studying... Well were untill aunt Hilda left. He still has one week to go with this lock charm and Sabrina hasent been making it any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So theres going to be three chapters, at least thats what im planning. But who knows ;). Anywho theres not alot of talking in this one so i hope you all can follow it. Im not much of a writer but i am very bored. Haha 😄

* * *

 

“Alright Sabrina im off! I'll be back later, I left some snacks for you and Nick in the kitchen.” Aunt Hilda walked in to the living room with a pitcher of juice and two glasses.

“Thanks aunt Hilda! Oh before you go do you know where Ambrose is? I was hoping he could help me and nick study.” Sabrina grabbed the pitcher

“Oh yes, he was called in by Father Blackwood, but who knows what that man has him doing. You probably won't be able to study with him tonight  love. That damned man keeps him for hours.

"Alright, off i go then!” Hilda scurries out.

“Buy auntie!  
“Good by Ms.Spellman!”

“Should i get out the flashcards” Nicholas leaned back in the couch. “Or should i get out something else?”

Sabrina walks over to him and straddles him right away. “Five days into the first week and your already itching to get out?” Her hips start to rock.

"Your not exactly making it any easier." Nicks hands lift the hem of her shirt, his hands grab her waist and slowly drag his hands up her body pulling the shirt with them. The shirt rest over her breasts and her black lace bra pulls nicks face closer. He presses his mouth to the lace and sucks hard. Sabrina's hips push down on Nicks hips, he groans with the pressure. He pulls down at the lace with his teeth, pulling her nipple just a bit with it. Sabrina moans loud and her hand tugs at a handful of Nicks hair.  
“You like that dont you?” He pulls her closer with one and and pulls the rest of her bra down with the other.

He pinches her nipple and sucks on the other, it drives sabrina insane. He stops and starts to but softly around her breast.

“Harder, fuck!” She shoves his head closer to her chest, and he nips at her chest a bit harder leaving little irritated spots of skin around her chest. Her hips are still moving slowly but more and more erratic as time goes. Nicks hand moves down her back and grabs at her ass tightly.  
“Oh what are you doing there Nicky?” Sabrina pulls his head back by his hair. And with that action nick slaps her ass hard. “Nick.. Take off my pants.” While nick unbuttons her pants sabrina unhooks her bra and shoves her tits in his face.  
He licks ravenously at her chest and lays back even more. “Sabrina put your hands on my knees.” She leans back and Nick takes her pants off and spreads her legs. He presses his thumb to the top of her slit over the lace and rubs up and down adding just a bit more pressure every time.

Sabrina's chest rises and falls faster and faster, with her moans getting louder. “Nicholas please take them off!” He chuckles and keeps rubbing just a bit longer her hips lift as he rubs up over clit and back down again. He quickly grabs her underwear and rip them off her.”What the fuckNick!” her head snaps back at him

“How else did you want me take em off, haha!”  
She was about to sit up when nick pressed his palm down and started rubbing her clit. He rubbed it slowly, in circles over and over he could feel how wet she was, fuck he could hear it. Sabrina's moans were non stop as nick switched between rubbing up and down, and in circles. Nick slowly inserted two fingers as Sabrina sat up wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head was heavy and dizzy but she ground her hips down on Nicks hand. She was going crazy she was so close her stomach tensed.

Nick now had one hand on her back and one hand fingering Sabrina. She looked beautiful, her body was sweating and the fireplace lit her body up beautifully. She leaned back on one hand her movement were erratic on his hand. She was so close and nick new it, he grabbed her up in his arms without taking his fingers out of her. He laid her on the couch and fingered her faster and faster one hand in her soaking pussy and the other rubbing her clit. Her back arched and came quickly, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to she was so so beautiful in her the moment of her orgasm he wanted it to last.

“Oh fuck Nick! Fuck I came!” Sabrina's hand grabbed at the couch arm behind her as her body shook in ecstasy, the other grabbing his wrist.

“Oh fuck, just hold out a little longer you looks gorgeous. You loved this last time remember? You were so cute and embarrassed you came twice… what do you think Spellman? Are you going to come for me again?”

She did she loved it there was so much going on she couldn't think. She was soaking wet she could feel herself dripping on the couch. Her body was on fire, and she came again. Her body arched and she screamed out in ecstasy.  
She grabbed at nick and pulled her body toward him. She was a shaking mess and she loved it, Nick loved it. He pressed their lips together he felt her warm breath, she licked his lips and bit down hungrily. She pulled herself up to his ear.  
“I can't wait to fuck you…. In a week.” She said giving him an evil smile, pressing her knee against his locked cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this randomly. Im thinking about wrighting whats going to happen to Nick in two weeks. But im honestly not sure if ill keep this up. Im marking it as having multiple chapters since im not sure yet.  
> Let me know how I did! Even if just one person asks ill post the next and possibly last chapter for you ❤.


End file.
